A bet with life
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! The twins dad lost a bet! His gambling has cost them everything! Their house, their money, their mom...their dignity... How will this affect their summer at Gravity falls? What new tricks will Wendy learn from 'avoiding awkward conversations' monthly? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Wendy sighed, another day, another boring day at her job with her weird boss scamming idiots...

She briefly heard something about his niece and nephew staying for the summer...that might be nice, she liked to think she was pretty chill with kids...except if they were her brothers, then she'd probably just throw them in the lake.

To her surprise, her boss Stan suddenly calls her and Soos to come front and center.

To their confusion their usually cantankerous boss looked downright flustered, "Right...so bit of a change in plans...turns out my nephew-in-law inherited my families compulsive gambling-

"That literally makes no sense." Said Wendy confused.

-ANYWAY." Continued Stan annoyed. "He also inherited our luck-

"Oh, no did the little dude and dudette lose their home?" Asked Soos concerned.

Stan again coughs while blushing, "Well, that...among other things..." He stops talking when he sees the clock, "Dang it, they'll be at the bus stop soon! You- look, no time to explain just get to the bus stop and get them into the shack without anyone seeing them! I'll distract the customers with that hypno-coin dealie!"

"What- Stan, your not making any sense. Why do they-

"No time! Just go!" He practically pushes them out. Not knowing what else to do...Wendy and Soos comply...

...

Wendy and Soos went to the bus stop, there was no real issue...and then thew bus came...

For a moment...all was silence...then-

YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME BUT YOU CAN'T STAY HERE!

Suddenly the shapes of two kids were thrown out of the bus, they hit the ground so hard their eye's formed anime spirals indicating they were out of it...but that wasn't what drew the two employers attention...

The two kids...were NAKED!

There wasn't a scrap of clothing between the two save for a a couple of weird rings, one wrapped around her middle the other wrapped around...what might frankly be the smallest cock that Wendy had ever had the displeasure to see.

Seriously, she'd seen newborns who had bigger stuff then that!

Getting over their mortification, Wendy quickly turned to the bus that was pulling away. "Hey- WAIT! Don't go! You've left two naked kids here!"

But the bus had already left...

"Not looking, not looking, not looking. No want to be on the Mr. 'Bad touch' list. I'm a GOOD guy!" Said Soos over and over as he kept his eyes covered.

Wendy groaned, based on the quick description Stan had shouted at them as he pushed them out...this was DEFINITELY his neice and nephew...WOW this was 12 kinds of awkward...

Frantically looking around to make sure no one was looking Wendy battled her unease as she picked up the still unconscious boy, "Come on man, we need to get them inside before anyone sees them!"

Soos whimpered... "Uh...can't I wait until...AFTER she wakes up? AFTER she writes a signed waiver of consent that will give me permission me to...(gulp) touch her?" He said that last bit with a whimper.

Wendy groaned, "Sorry big guy, I'm as uncomfortable about this as you are! But we don't have time! Any moment now someone could come by and see them! You don't want to humiliate them, do you?"

Soos gave a resigned sigh as he reluctantly picked up Mable -how did she get jugs like that, she's freaking 12 for crying out loud! Oh, I'm so going to jail!" He whimpers under his breath as he and Wendy quickly run to the shack...

Unaware jut how the awkwardness would only escalate from there...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
